


Prendre le taureau par les cornes

by ScarletPrincess



Series: Daydreaming [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adoribull - Freeform, Daydreaming, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Pining, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Use of In-Game Dialogue, repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 17:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12325545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletPrincess/pseuds/ScarletPrincess
Summary: It wasn’t a big deal really. Just something the Iron Bull had mentioned once and probably didn’t even remember. But Dorian remembered. And he was now obsessed with the idea.





	Prendre le taureau par les cornes

_“_   _Quite the stink-eye you’ve got going, Dorian.”_  
_“_   _You stand there, flexing your muscles, huffing like some beast of burden with no thought save conquest.”_  
_“_   _That’s right. These big muscled hands could tear those robes off while you struggled, helpless in my grip._  
_I’d pin you down, and as you gripped my horns; I. Would. Conquer. You.”_

 

 

It wasn’t a big deal really. Just something the Iron Bull had mentioned once and probably didn’t even remember. But Dorian remembered. And he was now obsessed with the idea. Often imagining himself pinned down by the Bull’s strong figure, his large hands roaming up and down his body, finger teasing his butthole while the Qunari’s wicked tongue did delicious things to him. He could feel his cock throbbing at the idea of being possessed with pure, raw strength.

But it was just this: an idea, a fantasy to warm up his lonely nights. For he wasn’t sure the Bull had been serious. It could have been a joke for all he knew, Ben-Hassrath weren’t exactly the easiest people to read. But if he had been serious… chills ran down Dorian’s spine at the image of him being conquered by the warrior, his hands tightly gripping the Bull’s horns while he begged for more.

_‘I. Would. Conquer. You.’_

He could almost feel the warrior thrust inside him to punctate every word with a snap of his hips and it was driving him mad with lust. It wasn’t the first time the Qunari flirted with him either. He had made a few comments about ‘ _polishing his staff_ ’ or watching him bathe. But this time, this time it felt more real. As if the scenario he described was an invitation and not some pointless teasing. And Dorian liked the idea. He was excited by it: the thrill of the unknown, a forbidden affair between a Qunari and a Tevinter… he could almost picture his father’s disapproving face and it made it all the more alluring.

The man was huge, all height and strong muscles. His hands were bigger than some cover pots, and everyone knew what they said about men with big hands. So _it_ could be a lot to handle. But the mage was curious and never would it be said that he’d back away from a challenge.

_‘You ever want to explore that, my door is always open.’_

Yes, he had the soul of an explorer tonight.


End file.
